Previous work in this Branch has elucidated the neuroanatomical pattern of c-fos mRNA expression with the development of amygdala kindled seizures. This project extends that line of investigation to the expression of mRNAs of peptides (e.g., enkephalin, dynorphin, somatostatin) that have previously been shown to be involved in kindling, and their relationship to c-fos induction. These experiments are in a preliminary phase.